Wizard Rings
The are the power source of Kamen Riders Wizard and Beast, as well as The White Wizard. They are rings infused with magical stones, which possess powers that vary between the kind of the stones used in the crafting. Wizard possesses two kind of Rings: the left-handed for transformation/changing his current Style; and the right-handed for performing spells, as well as summoning his weapon. Kamen Rider Beast has rings like Wizard, but he doesn't have Magic Rings. Instead, the right-handed Rings are called , which he uses to equip his Mantles. Magic Stones Transformation Rings *Standard Style Rings ** : Allows Wizard to access Flame Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with the element of fire. ** : Allows Wizard to access Water Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with the element of water. ** : Allows Wizard to access Hurricane Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with the element of wind. ** : Allows Wizard to access Land Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with the element of earth. *Dragon Style Rings ** : Allows Wizard to access Flame Dragon. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with stronger fire magic. ** : Allows Wizard to access Water Dragon. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with stronger water magic. ** : Allows Wizard to access Hurricane Dragon. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with stronger wind magic. ** : Allows Wizard to access Land Dragon. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with stronger earth magic. * : Allows Wizard to access Infinity Style. flame.PNG|Flame Style Ring Waterring.png|Water Style Ring HurricaneRing.jpg|Hurricane Style Ring LandRing.jpg|Land Style Ring flamedragonring.PNG|Flame Dragon Ring WaterDragonRing.PNG|Water Dragon Ring hurricanering.PNG|Hurricane Dragon Ring landdragonring.PNG|Land Dragon Ring Infinity Wizard Ring.jpg|Infinity Style Ring Magic Rings * : Activates Haruto's WizarDriver. * : Allows Wizard to perform the Rider Kick of his current Style. First used in Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!: **Standard Styles: **Dragon Styles: **Infinity Style: TBA * : Allows Wizard to help Gates in Phantom-caused despair by sending him into their Underworld to stop a new Phantom from being born. Destroying the Gate's inner Phantom will save their life, but also strips them of their magical potential as a side-effect to prevent repeated attacks. * : Summons the WizarDragon in an Underworld. * : Opens a portal between two different locations. Typically used to retrieve the WizarSwordGun, Machine Winger or Drago Timer. First used in Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here! * : Shrinks down the wearer drastically. * : Creates a shield to block enemy attacks. If in Rider form, the shield is made from the element of Wizard's current Style: **Flame: A dome of fire that melts objects upon contact. **Water: A veil of water that not only blocks attacks, but can also slam into enemies to splash them. **Hurricane: TBA **Land: A slab of stone that not only blocks enemy attacks, but can also entomb them if they charge right into it. * : Puts the wearer to sleep. * : Allows Wizard to enlarge his arms to hit enemies with. When used on the WizarSwordGun's Hand Author while in a Dragon Style, it enlarges the weapon. First used in Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here! * : Emits a bright flash of light which brightens darkened areas and blinds foes. * : Transfers one's magical energy into another. However, over-usage of this Ring weakens the donor and becomes unable to fully use his own abilities. * : Only compatible with Water Style. Temporarily transmutates Wizard's body into a liquid-like state to make melee attacks useless or to grapple with a foe. * : Restrains a target with six strands of mystical chains. The form of the chains depend on Wizard's current Style: **Flame: Metal chains. **Water: Liquid chains. **Hurricane: TBA **Land: Stone chains. * : Creates corporal copies of Wizard that move in synchronization with him. When used on the WizarSwordGun's Hand Author while in a Dragon Style, it creates a double of the weapon. First used in Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here! * : Only compatible with Land Style. Allows Wizard to spin at high speeds to burrow through the ground. When used in conjunction with the Kick Strike Ring, Wizard can execute the Rider Kick. * : Releases a horrible odor that emits from the wearer. * : Allows Wizard to elongate a part of his body. * : Allows Wizard to travel from one place to another. First used in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. * : Given to Haruto by Santa Claus. Restores destroyed Christmas presents. Used once, as the Ring faded away after its spell was cast. * : Changes the wearer's clothes into an outfit appropriate for the setting (i.e., a formal suit for a fancy party, a student's uniform) * : Temporarily enhances Wizard's muscles to spectacular results. If in Rider form, Wizard becomes a hulking giant that can easily destroy Ghouls. * : Forms a barricade around the wearer, someone or something else * : Confuses the wearer. * : The opposite of the Light Ring; emits a burst of shadows which darkens bright areas and conceals Wizard. * : Enhances Wizard's field of hearing. * : Enhances Wizard's field of vision. * : Gives the wearer the knowledge to gamble. * : Allows Wizard to travel at fast speeds. * : The opposite of the Smell Ring; releases a pleasant aroma that emits from the wearer. * : Poisons the wearer. * : Allows Wizard to move objects with his mind. * : Only compatible with a Dragon Style. Equips Wizard with a different part of WizarDragon's body to aid him in battle: **Flame Dragon: Summons the Drago Skull on Wizard's chest, which allows him to execute the Rider Shooting attack. **Water Dragon: Summons the Drago Tail on Wizard's lower back, allowing him to split large bodies of water in half. When used in conjunction with the Blizzard Ring, he can execute the Rider Slash attack. **Hurricane Dragon: Summons the Drago Wings on Wizard's back, allowing him to fly. When used in conjunction with the Thunder Ring, he can execute the Rider Shooting attack. **Land Dragon: Summons the Drago Hell Claws on Wizard's arms, allowing him to scratch through anything. If the Gravity Ring was used beforehand, he can execute the Rider Slash attack. * : Only compatible with Water Dragon. Initiates a Rider Shooting called , where Wizard fires a blast of icy winds to freeze enemies in place. * : Only compatible with Hurricane Dragon. Initiates a Rider Shooting called , where Wizard fires WizarDragon in the form of sentient lightning to attack enemies. * : Only compatible with Land Dragon. Initiates a Rider Shooting called , where Wizard fires a blast of compressed gravity at the enemy to levitate them into the air and then drop them to the ground with a sharp increase in gravity, leaving a sizable crater as a result. * : Allows Wizard to travel through time. Only appears in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. * : Allows Kamen Rider Fourze to enter a Gate's Underworld. Only appears in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. * : Allows Wizard to access Special Rush Style. Only appears in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. * : Only appears in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. * : Only appears in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. * : Transforms Kamen Rider Wizard into Beast Mantle and Kamen Rider Beast into Wizard Style. Only appears in Kamen Rider Wizard Hyper Battle DVD: Showtime with the Dance Ring. * : Summons then powers the Red Garuda PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers the Blue Unicorn PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers the Yellow Kraken PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers the Violet Golem PlaMonster. * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown WizardBeltRing.jpg|Driver On Ring Kick Strike Ring.jpg|Kick Strike Ring Engage.jpg|Engage Ring Dragorise ring.jpg|Dragorise Ring Connect.jpg|Connect Ring KRWi-Small Ring.png|Small Ring Defend.jpg|Defend Ring Sleepring.png|Sleep Ring Bigring.png|Big Ring Lightring.png|Light Ring PleaseRing.png|Please Ring Liquidring.png|Liquid Ring Bindring.png|Bind Ring Copyring.png|Copy Ring Drillring.png|Drill Ring smell.jpg|Smell Ring extemd.PNG|Extend Ring KRWi-Fall Ring.png|Fall Ring KRWi-Christmas Ring.jpg|Merry Christmas Ring dressupketchup.PNG|Dress Up Ring magimuscles.PNG|Excite Ring special.PNG|Special Ring BlizzardRing.PNG|Blizzard Ring Thunder Ring.png|Thunder Ring gravityring.PNG|Gravity Ring Time Ring.jpg|Time Ring fourze engage ring.png|Fourze Engage Ring Special Rush Wizard Ring.jpg|Special Rush Ring Dance Ring.png|Dance Ring SHT Z Wizard Ring.jpg|Rider Rush Ring Garuda Ring.jpg|Garuda Ring Unicorn Ring.JPG|Unicorn Ring Better Kraken Ring.jpg|Kraken Ring GolemRing.png|Golem Ring Beast Color Rings * : Activates Kosuke's Beast Driver. It is the only ring Kosuke owns that he can use while the Beast Driver is in its inactive state. * : Initiates the transformation into Kamen Rider Beast. Also initiates his Kick Strike finisher. * : Allows Beast to enter a Gate's Underworld. Like the WizarDriver, it is the only ring of Beast's that says 'Please'. * : Summons the Beast Chimera in an Underworld. * : Allows Beast to gain the Falco Mantle, allowing him to fly at high speeds. If scanned on Haruto's WizarDriver, it allows the wearer to turn into feathers to become invulnerable to enemy attacks. First used in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. * : Allows Beast to gain the Chameleo Mantle, giving him camouflage abilities and a chameleon tongue-shaped whip for offensive capabilities. * : Allows Beast to gain the Buffa Mantle, enhancing his physical strength and endurance. * : Allows Beast to gain the Dolphi Mantle, allowing him to swim at high speeds and heal any ailment by emitting blue magical energy. If scanned on Haruto's WizarDriver, it allows the wearer to dive into the ground as if it were water and move like a dolphin. * : Allows Beast to access Beast Hyper. * : Summons then powers the Green Griffon PlaMonster. BeastDriverOn.PNG|Driver On Ring Beast.PNG|Beast Ring Beast Engage Ring.png|Engage Ring Beast ChimaeRise Ring.png|Chimarise Ring KRWi-Falco Ring.png|Falco Ring Chameleo Ring.PNG|Chameleo Ring buffatring.PNG|Buffa Ring KRWi-Dolphin Ring.png|Dolphi Ring KRWi-Hyper Ring.png|Hyper Ring (closed) KRWi-Hyper Ring open.png|Hyper Ring (open) griffon.PNG|Griffon Ring White Wizard Rings * : Activates the White Wizard's WizarDriver. * : Allows the White Wizard to transform. * : Allows the White Wizard to enter a Gate's Underworld. * : Creates an elemental shield to block attacks. * : Opens a portal to two different locations. * : Creates an explosive sphere for the White Wizard to throw. * : Allows the White Wizard to teleport to various places. * : Summons then powers the White Garuda PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers the Black Cerberus PlaMonster. White WizarDriver On Ring.jpg|Driver On Ring KRWi-White Change.jpg|Change Ring Riong.png|Engage Ring KRWi-White Teleport.jpg|Explosion Ring KRWi-White Explosion.jpg|Teleport Ring white garuda.png|White Garuda Ring KRWi-White Cerberus.jpg|Cerberus Ring Rider Rings Much like the Legend Rider Switches of Kamen Rider Fourze (not to mention Sound Capsule Gaia Memories and Rider Core Medals which however are non-canon), these Rings are based off of the previous main riders and like the Rider Switches, could be accessable in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride. These Rings are used to summon a Rider either in their human form or Rider forms based on the Rings. Unlike Kamen Rider Diend (for the most part), the Kamen Riders that Wizard summon are actual Riders rather than holographic manifestations. Some are used in Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. *Showa-Era Rings **Ichigo **Nigo **V3 **Riderman **X **Amazon **Stronger (Normal/Charge Up) **Skyrider **Super 1 **ZX **Black **Shadow Moon **RX **Shin **Shocker Rider Number 1 **Shocker Rider Number 5 **ZO **J *Heisei-Era Rings **Kuuga (Mighty/Dragon/Pegasus/Titan/Ultimate) **Agito (Ground/Trinity/Burning/Shining) **Ryuki (Ryuki/Survive) **Knight **Zolda **Ouja **Ryuga **Faiz (Normal/Axel/Blaster) **Kaixa **Blade (Ace/King) **Garren **Chalice **Hibiki (Normal/Kurenai/Armed) **Zanki **Todoroki **Kabuto (Rider/Hyper) **Gatack **KickHopper **PunchHopper **Dark Kabuto **Imagin (Momotaros/Urataros/Kintaros/Ryutaros) **Den-O (Sword/Rod/Axe/Gun/Climax/Liner/Super Climax) **Zeronos (Altair/Zero) **Nega Den-O **New Den-O **Kiva (Kiva/Garuru/Dogga/Basshaa/DogaBaki/Emperor) **Ixa (Save/Burst) **Dark Kiva **Decade (Normal/Complete) **Diend (Normal/Complete) *Neo-Heisei-Era Rings **Double (CycloneJoker/HeatMetal/LunaTrigger/FangJoker/CycloneJoker Xtreme/CycloneJokerGold Xtreme) **Skull (Skull/Crystal) **Accel (Normal/Trial/Booster) **Eternal **Joker **OOO (Tatoba/Gatakiriba/Latorartar/Sagohzo/Tajadol/Shauta/Putotyra/Burakawani) **Birth (Normal/Prototype) **Fourze (Base/Elek/Fire/Magnet/Cosmic/Meteor Fusion/Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion) **Meteor (Normal/Meteor Storm) Shin Ichigo Ring.jpg|Ichigo Ichigo Ring.jpg|Nigo V3 Ring.jpg|V3 Better Akai Kamen no V3.jpg|V3 (Red) Raidaman.jpg|Riderman Better Amazon Ring.jpg|Amazon Better Stronger Ring.jpg|Stronger Super Rider Ring.jpg|Super-1 Better ZX Ring.jpg|ZX Black Ring.JPG|Black Better Black Ring.jpg|Black (Black) Better Shadow Moon Ring.jpg|Shadow Moon Better RX Ring.jpg|Black RX Kmn Rdr Wzrd Kg.png|Kuuga Mighty Form Kuuga Dragon Ring.jpg|Kuuga Dragon Form Kuuga Pegasus Ring.jpg|Kuuga Pegasus Form Kuuga Titan Ring.jpg|Kuuga Titan Form Better Agito Ring.jpg|Agito Ryuki Ring.jpg|Ryuki 555 Ring.jpg|Faiz Blade Brave.jpg|Blade Better Hibiki Ring.jpg|Hibiki Oni Kabuto Ring.jpg|Kabuto Dark Kabuto Ring.jpg|Dark Kabuto Hopper Brother Ring 1.jpg|KickHopper Punch Hopper Ring.jpg|PunchHopper Momotaros Ring.JPG|Imagin Momotaros Wzrd Rngs III.png|Den-O Sword Form Better Deno Climax.jpg|Den-O Climax Form Better Kiva Ring.jpg|Kiva Kiva Kiva Ring.jpg|Kiva Kiva Form Kiva Garulu Ring.jpg|Kiva Garulu Form Better Kiva Bassha Ring.jpg|Kiva Basshaa Form Kiva Dogga Ring.jpg|Kiva Dogga Form Decade Ring.jpg|Decade Better Complete Ring.jpg|Decade Complete Form W Cyclone Joker.JPG|Double W Shin Cyclone Joker.jpg|Double CycloneJoker W Heat Metal.JPG|Double HeatMetal W Luna Trigger.JPG|Double LunaTrigger Xtreme! Maximum Ring!.jpg|Double CycloneJoker Xtreme Golden Cyclones and Jokers.jpg|Double CycloneJoker Gold Xtreme Better Accel Ring.jpg|Accel OOO Tatoba Ring.jpg|OOO Shin OOO Tatoba Ring.jpg|OOO Tatoba Combo Better Tajadol.jpg|OOO Tajadol Combo Better Putotyra Ring.jpg|OOO Putotyra Combo Birth Ring.jpg|Birth Fourze Ring.JPG|Fourze Base States Fourze Elek Ring.jpg|Fourze Elek States Better Fire States Ring.jpg|Fourze Fire States Maguneto Ringu.jpg|Fourze Magnet States Fourze Cosmic.jpg|Fourze Cosmic States Fourze Fusion Ring.jpg|Fourze Meteor Fusion States Fourze Fusion Nadeshiko Ring.jpg|Fourze Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States Better Meteor Ring.jpg|Meteor Better Meteor Storm Ring.jpg|Meteor Storm Trivia *The Transformation Rings are similar to the power sources of two Super Sentai teams: **Wizard and Beast's use of rings to transform is similar to the Denzimen's Denzi Rings. **Wizard's rings' powers being derived from gems is similar to Goggle V. *A lot of the abilities the Magic Rings possess are similar to powers from previous Kamen Riders: **The Big Ring is similar to the Rider Thrust of Kiva's Dogga Form, as well as a partial example of what J can do. **The Bind Ring spell in Flame Style is similar to the Lucifer Chains Kiva wears to keep the Hell's Gate closed. **The Blizzard Ring is similar to Leangle's Blizzard Polar Rouze Card. **The Connect Ring is somewhat similar to the various weapon Advent Cards of the Ryuki Riders, as it summons a weapon, although Wizard can use it to take other things too. **The Copy Ring is similar to the Trick Vent Advent Card of the Ryuki Riders, Garren's Gemini Zebra Rouze Card, Decade and Diend's Illusion AttackRide Rider Cards, and the Branch Shade ability of OOO's Gatakiriba Combo. The difference is that the duplicate Wizard(s) copies the movements of the real Wizard. **The Defend Ring is similar to the Guard Vent Advent Cards of the Ryuki Riders, Diend's Barrier AttackRide Rider Card, OOO's Kame Medal's Goura Guardners, and Fourze's Shield Module. **The Dragorise Ring is similar to Ryuki and Ryuga's Advent Cards, Kiva's Doran Fuestle, and to a lesser extent Decade's Final FormRide: Ryuki Dragreder and AttackRide: Advent Rider Cards, as it summons a dragon-like monster. **The Dress Up Ring is similar to an ability of Decade's identity, Tsukasa Kadoya, as he is given a costume to fit in whenever he goes to an A.R. World. **The Drill Ring is similar to Fourze's Drill and Schop Modules. **The Engage Ring is similar to the DenLiner, as it allows access into different dimensions. **The Extend Ring is similar to the ability of Double's Luna Memory in the LunaJoker Half Change form. **The Gravity Ring is similar to Glaive's Mighty Gravity Rouze Card. **The Light Ring is similar to OOO's Lion Medal's Liodias ability and Fourze's Flash Module. **The Liquid Ring is similar to the liquid forms of Black RX's Bio Rider and the Full Combo power of OOO's Shauta Combo. **The Perfume and Smell Rings are similar to Fourze's Smoke Module, as they release a steam-like substance. **The Poison Ring is similar to Leangle's Poison Scorpion Rouze Card. **The Sleep Ring is similar to Double's Soul Forward ability, as one of the Rider's identities, Philip, faints whenever his Gaia Memory is inserted. **The Thunder Ring is similar to Blade's Thunder Deer Rouze Card. **The Time Ring is similar to Odin's Time Vent Advent Card. *Some of the abilities the Magic Rings posses are similar to powers from Super Sentai teams: **The Dark Rng is similar to Wolzard, who wields the power of Darkness. **The Excite Ring is similar to MagiGreen's Green Muscles ability. **The Explosion Ring is similar to the ability of the Dynamen, as they explode dynamites. **The Fall Ring is similar to the Gokaigers' Gokai Galleon, as they use it to travel to different locations. **The Please Ring is similar to the Go-Busters' Powered Custom, as they transport the energy of their Buddy Roids. *The White Wizard's Teleport Ring is similar to the Dimension Walls from Kamen Rider Decade. *Some of Wizard's finishers are similar to the finishers of previous Kamen Riders: **Flame Style's Copy + Kick Strike combo is similar to Garren's Burning Divide. **Land Style's Drill Strike Wizard is similar to Chalice's Spinning Attack and Spinning Dance and Fourze's Rider Rocket Drill Kick. **Flame Dragon's Dragon Breath is similar to Birth's Breast Cannon Fire. **Water Dragon's Dragon Freeze Whip is similar to OOO Putotyra Combo's Blasting Freezer. *Beast's Beast Color Rings are similar to OOO's O Medals as they give the user the attributes of various animals. **The Falco Ring's spell when scanned on the WizarDriver is similar to Odin's teleporting ability and Femme's Guard Vent Card as it turn the user into feathers to teleport and making it invulnerable to attacks. External links *TV Asahi's page on the Wizard Rings Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Collectible Devices Category:Rider Powers Category:Wizard Arsenal Category:Beast Arsenal Category:White Wizard Arsenal